L'Epreuve
by Maya Holmes
Summary: "Eggsy ne veut plus. Alors, il se cache et fume." [ Participation au Challenge d'août du Collectif NONAME]


**Disclaimer** : aucun des personnages du film Kingsman ne m'appartient, évidemment. Ni Colin Firth. Ni Taron Egerton…

 **Genre** : Drama. Romance.

 **Rating** : M et justifié !

 **Thème du challenge** : "Votre personnage garde une cigarette sur lui depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, il l'allume."

 **Note :** Voilà ma deuxième participation au challenge du mois d'Août du Collectif NoName qui encourage les lecteurs et les auteurs à se réunir pour écrire, lire et partager des fanfictions. Pouvoir participer à ce Collectif me permet chaque jour de pouvoir échanger sur les fandoms que j'adore, rencontrer des auteurs/copines que j'admire et qui sont aussi généreuse dans leurs écrits que dans la vie. Cela me permet aussi de trouver l'inspiration et de pouvoir partager ces histoires avec vous. Alors, MERCI à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews : ce n'est rien du tout, un petit mot ou des milliers de phrases mais cela fait tellement plaisir de savoir que notre travail (car écrire tout ça demande énormément d'énergie et de temps) est apprécié ou pas, d'ailleurs. Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues et permettent d'avancer. N'hésitez jamais. Ne soyez pas timide, on fait de supers rencontres ici

 **Remerciements** : à SomeCoolName. Toujours et à jamais.

Aux Warriors à paillettes qui font un boulot génial avec le Collectif.

Bonne lecture !

oOo

La musique est assourdissante, couplée aux cris des jeunes femmes qui fêtent le futur mariage de l'une de leur copine, le tout accompagné par les cris de rut d'une bande de mecs en manque, l'ambiance n'a rien de très calme. Et c'est pour cela qu'Eggsy a choisi ce pub. Il ne veut pas du silence, il veut du bruit. Du bruit pour oublier cette mission de merde.

Il a été attiré par la façade en bois peint, par les lumières vives et le nombre de personnes qui s'y entassait. Ici, au milieu de ces meufs en mini-jupes qui draguent tout ce qui bouge, il est à l'abri du radar de Merlin et des recherches de Roxy. Il a laissé ses lunettes et son téléphone dans son casier afin de les retarder un maximum. Il pousse un râle en jouant avec son sous-bock.

Quand il est devenu un Kingsman, il savait que ça allait être dur mais il se sentait prêt à affronter toutes les situations possibles. Mais là… Il avale une gorgée de sa bière tiède, au goût de pisse. Une des femmes vient se coller à lui pour réclamer un nouveau shoot au serveur et en profite pour lui passer la main dans le dos. Il la vire d'un regard noir et elle s'en va en gloussant, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres trop maquillées, aguicheuses. Il retourne à sa bière.

Une goutte du liquide doré tombe sur son torse. Il porte le vieux sweat gris et un jean usé qu'il laisse habituellement dans son armoire à l'agence pour passer incognito en ville et qui sont beaucoup plus discrets que ses habituels trois-pièces. Ça lui fait du bien de ne pas être un gentleman ce soir – il ne sait plus s'il en est un – et a laissé son costume sombre au tailleur. De toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel qu'il l'a mis, il ne sait pas s'il pourra le remettre. Si Harry le voyait…

Il stoppe son geste, son verre à mi-chemin entre le comptoir et ses lèvres. Il le repose sans aucune délicatesse et se prend la tête entre les mains. _Putain_. Il ne doit pas penser à Harry, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. Violemment, il récupère sa bière, la finit d'un trait, une grimace s'affichant sur son visage. Il a besoin d'une clope et _maintenant_. Il se lève, balance un billet au serveur peu amical, enfile sa veste et s'insère dans la foule.

On le bouscule, le force à venir danser. Il sent des mains qui le touchent, le frôlent, le caressent mais les seules mains qu'il voudrait sont sûrement en train d'écrire un putain de rapport sur leur échec cuisant. L'entrée est bloquée par le groupe de femmes qui refusent de laisser sortir les hommes de la salle étouffante. Il se détache, essayant d'être élégant. Il n'a pas envie de se lancer dans une baston, il en a eu assez pour aujourd'hui. La tête baissée, les mains dans ses poches, il revient sur ses pas, jouant de nouveau des coudes. Il passe devant les toilettes d'où des bruits suspects s'échappent et entre dans la réserve d'un coup d'épaule. Il se fraye un chemin entre les caisses de boissons, ouvre la porte du fond de la pièce puis inspire un grand bol d'air frais.

La ruelle est vide, le silence fracassant lui crève les tympans. Il s'adosse au mur en briques rouges inégales. La pierre à nu lui irrite la nuque. Il est essoufflé, ses entrailles le menacent de sortir et il a mal. Mal au cœur. _Mal à l'âme_.

Un des employés du bar apparaît, une caisse pleine de bouteilles en verre dont le bruit fait émerger Eggsy. Le nouveau venu lui jette un coup d'œil. Il doit vraiment faire pitié mal rasé, avec son œil au beurre noir, ses cheveux décoiffés. Soixante-douze heures de missions sans pouvoir accéder à une salle de bain et à se battre contre des gars cent fois plus musclés que lui, ça fait pas du bien. Le gars s'en va sans rien dire, le laissant seul comme un con.

Il pousse un long soupir, lève les yeux vers le ciel. La nuit est noire, aucune étoile n'est visible. Londres n'offre pas ce genre de spectacle. Elle pollue la Nature comme elle pollue les gens. Eggsy ricane. Il doit vraiment aller mal s'il commence à faire de la poésie.

Il enfonce sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir et en ressort une cigarette. La seule qu'il peut avoir, celle qu'il garde pour les retours de missions difficiles comme aujourd'hui. Cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas eu besoin d'en griller une : il sait qu'elle aura un goût de défaite mais elle pourra aussi l'apaiser et enlever cette sensation horrible qu'il a tout foiré. Enfin, il espère.

Il fait tourner la cigarette entre ses doigts, réflexe idiot qui semble venu d'un autre temps. D'un geste assuré, il la coince entre ses lèvres, la calle sur la gauche et tapote ses poches à la recherche de quoi l'allumer : il n'a plus rien de l'espion sophistiqué que Kingsman a fait de lui, redevient la racaille de l'East End. Il lève un sourcil sceptique à cette idée et secoue la tête. Cependant, l'agence formate : la preuve, il se tient droit comme un piquet contre le mur et pas affalé comme il l'aurait fait avant. Il entend même la voix grave et sévère de Harry lui dire : « Un gentleman ne tient pas sa cigarette ainsi, Eggsy ». _Fuck_. Il regarde autour de lui. Il aurait juré avoir réellement entendu l'espion. Il doit avoir des hallu'… C'est la faute des nombreux coups sur la tronche qu'il prend quasi quotidiennement. Et toujours pas de feu, merde.

« Si tu veux fumer, fais-le correctement. »

Eggsy lève les yeux au ciel, rassuré sur sa santé mentale, et se tourne, les sourcils froncés. Harry Hart, son mentor – et accessoirement le mec avec qui il partage son lit – sort de l'ombre pour lui faire face, son costume bleu à fines rayures parfaitement ajusté. Il lui tend un briquet argenté où Eggsy sait qu'y sont gravés deux H entrelacés. Normal, c'est lui qui lui a offert.

Le jeune homme récupère le précieux objet en grognant et allume sa clope. Il est en colère contre Harry, contre Kingsman et n'a aucune envie de la laisser éclater. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est barré sans rien dire. Il n'a pas envie d'entendre des conseils sur comment gérer ça. Il veut juste broyer du noir et envoyer tout le monde se faire foutre. Regardant droit devant lui, obstinément, il jette le feu à son amant qui le rattrape sans effort.

« J'étais inquiet, Eggsy », gronde légèrement Galahad en replaçant le briquet en argent dans sa veste.

Eggsy ricane, continue du fumer en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à Harry qui s'approche comme il le ferait avec une bête sauvage et blessée. La jeune recrue ne veut pas que ses sentiments prennent le dessus, il ne lui fera pas ce plaisir.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû partir comme cela. Merlin a mis un temps fou à te retrouver. »

Harry peut voir la mâchoire de son coéquipier se contracter dangereusement. Il est loin le sourire insolent qui sait le faire fondre. Il fait un pas de plus alors qu'Eggsy tire encore plus fort sur sa cigarette. Il ne veut pas exploser. Il recrache la fumée qui lui brûle la gorge sans le calmer. La nicotine n'agit pas sur ses nerfs à vif. Il baisse les yeux sur le bout incandescent de la longue tige blanche. Plutôt là que regarder Harry…

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Eggsy. Tu as fait ton devoir. »

Le jeune homme lâche un éclat de rire sans joie, ses poings se resserrent. Si c'est ce qu'Harry veut… Le regard dur, il se retourne vers son amant qui ne bouge pas, ravi de voir enfin les yeux bleus même si la douleur qu'il y lit ne le rassure pas.

« Mon devoir ? Mon devoir ? C'était mon putain de devoir de tuer un gamin de 16 ans ? », crache Eggsy.

Il porte la clope à sa bouche et tire rapidement une nouvelle latte. Se calmer. Se calmer. Se calmer.

« 16 ans, certes, mais il allait faire exploser tout Manhattan… reprend Harry.

\- Je me fous de ce qu'il allait faire ! »

Il n'en peut plus. Toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours l'a mené au bord du précipice.

« Je lui ai explosé le cerveau d'une balle dans la tête. J'ai vu son regard quand j'ai appuyé sur la détente. C'était celui d'un gosse en colère, terrifié, pas celui d'un psychopathe. J'aurai pu l'empêcher… Il me manquait seulement quelques minutes. Il n'y avait plus personne dans cette foutue baraque, je venais de m'en occuper. C'était un putain de gamin, Harry ! »

Il est tellement proche de son amant qu'il peut voir le coin de sa bouche se pincer mais gardant toujours son calme. Eggsy reprend une nouvelle bouffée puis pointe sa clope vers son amant, le menaçant.

« Et toi… Toi… Je t'entendais me dire de tirer, de ne pas le laisser partir, de le tuer. Mais t'as rien vu de tout ça. T'as pas vu son regard. Putain Harry ! J'ai flingué un gosse pour toi !

-Non. »

Le ton de l'espion est catégorique. Il lève sa main et la place sur l'épaule du plus jeune, la serre.

« Pas pour moi, Eggsy. Tu l'as fait pour sauver les milliers de personnes qui vivent dans le quartier. Un Kingsman ne sacrifie une vie que pour en sauver une autre. Alex Barnes ne devait pas exécuter son plan. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu… »

Eggsy se dégage de l'étreinte en poussant un cri de rage. Il tourne le dos à son mentor. Il ne veut pas le voir. Il finit sa cigarette et la jette au sol. Ses mains tremblent. Il les passe sur son visage nerveux, triste, déboussolé.

« Harry… Je ne sais pas… Comment je… », bafouille Eggsy.

Alors, Galahad revient vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il aime le jeune homme, surtout cette capacité à se remettre en question et à vouloir voir le bien dans chaque être humain. Il passe ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, son torse épousant le dos finement sculpté qu'habille le pull de mauvaise qualité. Il approche ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Eggsy et murmure.

« Tu es un homme bon, Eggsy. Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Tu as fait ce que tu devais, pas ce que tu voulais. Barnes ne se serait jamais rendu, il ne voulait pas survivre. Tu verras, ce genre de choses passe avec le temps. Seulement avec le temps. »

Harry sent les tremblements qui agitent son compagnon, il entend les larmes qu'il tente de retenir. Il renforce son étreinte, frotte sa joue lisse contre celle mal rasée, humide. Ainsi, Eggsy se relâche, pleure, ses mains sur les mains de Harry, caressant la chevalière. Ils restent comme cela un certain temps, inconscients du reste du monde jusqu'à ce que Eggsy renifle puis chuchote ce qui le tracasse depuis que les nettoyeurs sont venus chercher le corps sans vie de Barnes.

« Je me voyais moi… On a le même parcours. Ce gosse, ça aurait pu être moi. C'est ce que j'aurais pu devenir si tu ne m'avais pas donné cette médaille, il y a des années. J'avais la même rage, la même envie de tout foutre en l'air… Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait car je savais que je pouvais faire mieux. Pour ma mère. Pour Daisy.

\- Et c'est ça qui te différencie de Barnes. Tu as fait ton lot de conneries mais tu as toujours été un homme droit et loyal. Faire exploser le plus grand et huppé quartier de New York ne te serait jamais venu à l'esprit.

\- Surtout que je n'y suis jamais allé avant Kingsman. »

Les derniers mots sont prononcés avec un léger sourire. Eggsy se retourne, appuie son front contre celui de son amant, les yeux fermés et toujours lové dans les bras puissants d'Harry. Ce dernier embrasse délicatement les cheveux châtains clairs ébouriffés puis se détache doucement.

« Rentrons. »

Il prend la main du jeune homme, croise leurs doigts, le tire hors de cette ruelle sombre, puante et définitivement pas le lieu pour une rencontre entre gentleman. Une fois dans l'avenue plus animée, Eggsy veut retirer sa main : il sait que ce genre d'effusion met mal à l'aise son mentor qui préfère garder cela pour leur moment d'intimité chez eux. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, Galahad resserre sa prise et avance, non sans lancer un regard malicieux à son jeune coéquipier, le sourcil levé. Eggsy lui répond avec un sourire impertinent, les yeux rouges et l'air mal en point malgré tout.

Ils passent devant le bar où l'ambiance n'est toujours pas retombée et où les braillements des femmes ne se sont toujours pas arrêtés. Le regard d'Harry est cette fois-ci circonspect.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre d'endroit et ce genre de compagnie.

\- C'est pour ça que j'suis venu me planquer ici. Et puis, t'inquiète pas, je préfère toujours les pec' aux nichons. »

Il passe son bras autour de la taille de son mentor alors que celui d'Harry trouve sa place autour de ses épaules. Ils marchent en silence, se moquant des regards sur eux, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Harry n'avouera jamais, même sous la torture, qu'il a vraiment eu peur de perdre Eggsy après cette mission. Il ne lui dira jamais que son courage l'a impressionné ni que ses doutes dans la ruelle l'ont rendu encore plus amoureux de lui. Un gentleman britannique ne dit pas ce genre de choses. En revanche, il le montre.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans leur maison de South Kensington, une fois la porte refermée sur eux, Harry attire Eggsy dans un baiser exigeant. Il empoigne le sweat et tire le jeune homme à lui jusqu'à se plaquer contre le mur blanc de l'entrée. Eggsy grogne son accord, ouvre la bouche et enfonce sa langue entre les lèvres ourlées de son mentor. Il sent l'érection d'Harry entre eux et, putain, il se sent vivant. Plus vivant que dans cette ruelle à chialer comme une gamine.

Il défait les boutons de la veste sur-mesure, attaque ceux de la chemise immaculée tout en profitant pour effleurer les muscles bien dessinés malgré l'âge de l'espion. Il frôle les côtes, remonte jusqu'aux attaches de cuir du holster contenant toujours ses flingues. Harry se détache de lui le temps d'enlever sa veste, ses armes et sa chemise dans des gestes frénétiques. Eggsy en profite pour dévoiler lui aussi son torse imberbe aux abdominaux saillants. Le pull informe finit au sol avec les affaires sur-mesure.

Les chaussures sont enlevées de façon désordonnée, les chaussettes également. Cela les fait rire : ils se souviennent d'une conversation endiablée sur le fait qu'un gentleman ne fait pas l'amour avec ses chaussettes. Une fois l'opération réussie, ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre, affamés.

Les mains sont maintenant sur les boucles de ceintures, les boutons des pantalons, les fermetures éclair. Les pantalons rejoignent leurs autres vêtements rapidement suivi par leurs caleçons. La précipitation, l'urgence se lisent dans chacun de leurs mouvements. Eggsy a besoin d'oublier, Harry de consoler.

Eggsy pousse un peu plus fort son amant contre le mur. Ses ongles écorchent ses épaules, laissant de nouvelles longues marques rouges à côté de celles de la dernière fois. Ils s'embrassent encore et encore, désespérément. Harry presse sa taille, les rapprochant toujours plus. Eggsy a compris le message.

Il s'arrache du baiser, crache dans sa main, ses yeux azurs plantés dans ceux séducteurs de son mentor, la passe entre eux et prend leurs deux érections, les caressant ensemble. Il lâche le regard d'Harry pour admirer la parfaite harmonie que forme leurs membres entre ses doigts. Mais il en veut plus. De sa main libre, il attrape les fesses de son amant, les flatte avant d'obliger son amant à le remplacer. Une fois la main de Galahad autour de leurs sexes lourds, il mouille deux de ses doigts et retourne vers les fesses si fermes afin de les préparer vivement. Harry grogne.

Il continue à préparer son amant, avalant par ses baisers les sons si sexys qu'Harry ne retient plus. Cependant, les effleurements puissants sur son sexe n'aident pas Eggsy à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Alors, il enlève les doigts de la chute de rein athlétique de son amant, le repousse légèrement, ses mains sur les os iliaques apparents. Un pulsion à cet endroit et un regard suffisent pour que Harry se retourne, creuse les reins et écarte les jambes, se deux mains au-dessus de sa tête, s'appuyant contre le mur de toute ses forces sachant très bien ce qui l'attend. Eggsy s'avance de nouveau et le pénètre, sans à-coup.

Harry s'est immédiatement tendu, un sourire béat sur le visage. Il pose son front contre le mur froid, accueillant les assauts du jeune espion qui halète sous l'effort, donnant de grandes poussées afin d'atteindre la prostate de son amant. Harry soupire de plaisir, penche la tête sur le côté afin qu'Eggsy puisse enfouir son nez dans le cou en sueur, mordant et embrassant par intermittence.

Le jeune homme sait qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps. Il accélère autant qu'il peut, s'accroche aux trapèzes bien sculptés essayant de donner autant de plaisir qu'il n'en reçoit – ce qui doit être le cas vu l'érection d'Harry. Il sent un brûlant désir s'emparer de lui, sa vue se brouille, il ne sait plus comment respirer. Il mord la peau tendre du cou qui s'offre à lui, retenant des injures. Des frissons le parcourt, il tremble, s'accroche où il peut. Ses dents laissent une marque possessive et il jouit fort, vite.

Harry sent son amant qui se retire de sa nuque et de ses fesses. Il se retourne, prêt à lâcher une sentence dont il a le secret mais, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Eggsy lui lance un regard impertinent accompagné de son éternel sourire en coin puis se laisse tomber à genoux et prend entre ses lèvres encore tremblantes le sexe dur d'Harry.

Le gentleman se plaque une nouvelle fois contre le mur, ses mains sur les épaules de son partenaire. Un râle se coince dans sa gorge sous le coup de la surprise, appréciant le fait que le jeune homme trouve toujours le moyen de l'étonner. Sa respiration se fait rapide, enivrante, il murmure des paroles insensées. Il aime les fellations de son amant et ne s'en cache pas.

Eggsy suce, titille de sa langue le gland rougi, caresse dans sa longueur le frein tendu. Il passe et repasse, va le plus loin possible, creuse ses joues et aspire. Il a le goût d'Harry dans toute sa bouche et il aime ça. Une des mains puissantes s'est posée sur sa tête, lui imposant un rythme infernal. Il grogne son approbation. Galahad expire fortement, proche à son tour de l'orgasme. Il s'accroche encore plus, encourageant son amant qui précipite la fin en s'activant encore plus sur le sexe délicieux. Au moment de jouir, Harry se mord la lèvre, ne laissant échapper aucun son, tirant sur les cheveux clairs pour s'enfoncer plus loin. Ses tremblements répondent à ceux d'Eggsy qui avale la semence chaude.

À son tour, Harry glisse le long du mur et s'installe sur le sol, Eggsy dans ses bras. Les souffles sont inégaux, convulsifs. Les mains frôlent, flattent, touchent chaque centimètre de peau à portée. Quand ils reprennent enfin un rythme cardiaque régulier, ils recommencent à s'embrasser, délicatement puis avec plus de force. Se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras accueillants de son mentor, Eggsy lâche tout bas un « Merci » qui veut dire tellement plus.

Ce n'est que l'arrivée de JB et son air affamé qui oblige les deux hommes à se défaire de cette position somme toute inconfortable. Eggsy enfile son caleçon, tend sa chemise à Harry, l'air très satisfait de lui-même et s'en va vers la cuisine, suivi de son chien. Galahad soupire.

« Eggsy ? »

Le jeune homme se retourne, un sourcil levé formant un accent circonflexe parfait. L'espion voit à nouveau l'hématome, l'aspect négligé et les traces de coups sur le corps de son amant. Même si sa recrue semble avoir oublié pour le moment ce qui les a menés dans cette situation – et il sait que c'est une situation véritablement éphémère –, cette nuit, les souvenirs reviendront et les cauchemars apparaîtront. Il le sait car lui aussi en a fait, pendant longtemps. Il n'y a donc qu'une seule solution :

« Je t'attends en haut. », ordonne-t-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Et le sourire impétueux qui lui répond ne peut que le rassurer sur l'avenir.


End file.
